Journeys
by El Gatito es muy violento
Summary: A new guy just moved to Japan.He expected a life:living in a apartment,going to new places,& meeting new people.But all he got was nothing but trouble & the further he goes,the deeper it gets.Kyo's harassing him,family conflicts,Iori's wife? hahaha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK kof characters ,such and such

I brought in new characters(My very own) and well yeah it is MY story ::Bleh:: Also, No flaming me or any of that 'waste- of -time' crap. But I'll except suggestions and whatnot...feel free. I'm just testing this stupid document. This story is really based on half my life between Alex and I.  
I have no idea what other characters I'm putting in here but hey... My characters are:

.Terrance Gradley .James Izumi(Brother)

.Ashley Izumi(Twin)

.Maya Izumi(Twin)

.Ryu Margret

.Veronica Sanchez

.Heather Kazuaki

.Dana Faran

.Carlos

.Hewie(Kitty) (:3)


	2. Immediate Arrival

Chapter 1 Immediate Arrival

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in 15 minutes."  
He was asleep, slumped in his chattering, some eating or some relaxing while quietly listening to their music. A woman next to him was fidgeting in her seat, trying to reach into her purse for her mirror when the red wine she held spilled on his lap. His eye's flashed open and he had his hands up but didn't know what to do with them. The lady spoke up with a napkin in her hand, reaching to his side to clean him.  
"I'm very sorry sir, I would've settled my drink down but I had no place to put it.I feel awful..."  
"Oh please don't worry, if it makes you feel any better, I had to get up anyway."  
"Heh heh, yes, but not like that."  
"Trust me I happen don't they?"  
"oh your such a charmer, trying to make me feel must be a little upset..."  
"Actually, no, such a small thing won't bother me."  
She pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her hazel eye's went soft and she gave him the look.  
"I'm Shirley."  
"I'm Terrance."  
Shirley: Really? I thought you were that man I see in the Tournament's on T.V.  
Terrance: ::Sweat drop:: Um, I think I know who you are talking about but...what makes you think he's nice?  
Shirley: I figured it was all act.*Playing with the fringes on her dress* You know...like Wrestling.  
Terrance: yeah but Tournament's and Wrestling are two different things.  
He leaned forward a bit, scratching the back of his froze, his strands of red hair tickling his nose as his green eye's stare at her through red bangs. The lady was twirling a piece of her hair with her forefinger. Shirley batted her eyelashes. She used her other hand to run her fingers through his soft locks and touched his cheek.  
Shirley: If I give you my phone number, will you call me to go to dinner?::Smiling slyly:: You have such gorgeous eye's.  
He gave a nervous grin.

A few minutes later after the plane landed, a lot of people came through the door. Terrance, after Shirley, was the last to leave. He had lipstick all over his face, he was looking for a bathroom and luckily he spotted one down the hall. Terrance entered and went in front of the mirror. Pity rested in his eye's as he sighs dejectedly. He pulled out a small handkerchief from his pocket of his dark blue jacket. He turned on the cold water, wetting his face and then shutting it wiped his face with the handkerchief. The men snickered and one of them called out: 'Hankey-Pankey.'He looked up.  
Terrance: Wha?  
They laughed and walked out. He blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed. He came out the bathroom and looking ahead, he sees a little girl staring at him.  
"What's wrong mister?"  
Terrance: Huh?Nothing, I'm just tired.  
"You look sad...Do you want some candy?"  
He smiled.  
Terrance: Nah. Thank You. Where's your mom?  
"She's over by the booth talking to that man."  
He looks over and sees a woman with short reddish brown hair and dark eye's, wearing a pink shirt and a long jean skirt, talking with a guy who has dark brown hair and dark eye's, wearing casual clothing. The woman looks confused and he looks like he's explaining something to her.  
Terrance: Is that your dad?  
"No."  
Terrance: Oh.  
"But he's not really my dad. My mommy said he passed away two years ago."  
Terrance: My god. So that's your step dad?  
"yep."  
She clutches her pink-jumper dress and stares at him.  
"He does weird things and gets mad when I say things like that."  
Terrance: Things like what?  
"He touches my purse. I told my teacher that and she said to tell him not to touch my purse anymore."  
He flinched.  
Terrance: Your purse?  
" Yeah. He said it's the one you carry with you everyday...Mister...I thought a purse is something you carry in your HANDS or over your SHOULDER."  
He understood very well what she meant and his eye's turned hard, glaring at the man.  
Terrance: Stay here. I understand now that you were in need of help.  
He advanced over to where he was with the girl's mother. Terrance interrupted the conversation by forcing the guy to turn around.  
"The hell's your problem...?"  
Terrance: I'm not here to talk to you!  
The woman looked at Terrance with frightened eye's.  
"Hey pal! What gives!? You scumbag!"  
Terrance: What I meant was...I'm not going to waste my breath!  
He gave a one good powerful punch to his jaw with so much force that it knocked the man out cold. She screamed and called for help. The guards seized him by the arms, taking him away. The little girl walked over, and gave a little gesture by kicking her step dad.  
"Lisa, No!Don't do that!"  
Lisa: Mommy, he's a bad man!I told the nice man the he touches my purse, you never listen to me!Mommy!  
"Lisa, why would you tell a stranger that he touches--"  
Reality smacked her in the face hard, as she stood up and backed away slowly with her hand covering her mouth. The little girl clutched her mothers long jean skirt.  
"Oh--oh honey...I'm so sorry!I didn't know until--I called for help because he assaulted--Lisa...Lisa..."  
She crouched and hugged her daughter tightly, massaging her short blond hair.

It's been hours since he sat in the cell. He felt it was just his luck to be here on the very first he arrived in Japan. He never been through crap like this in New York.  
Terrance: I was only helping.::Mumbling:  
Guard: Hey, someone came to bail you out.  
He came over, unlocking the cell door and opened it. He led Terrance down the hall and into the front seeing the same little girl and her mother.  
Lisa: Terry!*She cried and hugged him*  
Terrance: How do you know my name?Or...Close enough?  
Lisa: You look like a Terry to me and I was. The man over there said your Terrance.  
Terrance: Oh.::Smiled:: Good guess.  
"Yes, Terrance Gradley?"  
Terrance: Um, yeah?  
"I'm Heather Kazuaki."  
Terrance: Nice to meet you.  
Heather: I wanted to thank you for helping my daughter...it feels strange.  
Terrance: Oh no worries. She was just looking for someone to understand her.  
Heather: Yeah, I got that already...You wanna...talk outside?  
Terrance: Um.  
Heather: I insist.  
Terrance: Sure.  
Lisa: Mommy!Mommy!Do I get to hold Terry's hand?Please!  
The walked out the door and Lisa held his was kinda cold but it had a nice breeze. The moon was high in the sky. Trees ruffled and you can hear a cooing sound.  
Heather: Are you from around here?  
Terrance: Ah no, I'm not. I'm from New York.  
Heather: I was suppose to go over there for an important business. I was going to stay for about three weeks...leaving her with...Henry.  
Terrance: Hm.  
Heather: I suppose little kids know.  
Terrance: *Looked at Lisa* How old are you Lisa?  
Lisa: I'm five years old.  
Heather: Her birthday is coming up soon.  
Terrance: She's going to be a big girl.  
Heather: .......Are you seeing anyone?  
He was caught by surprise.  
Terrance: Erm...no.I mean, I had a girlfriend but she became...to...obsessive.  
Lisa: What was her name Mister Terry?  
Terrance: Her name was Veronica.  
Heather: Oh why that's a nice name.  
Terrance: Not a nice person though...::Sigh:  
Heather: Do you have a Family, Mister Gradley?  
Terrance: I don't...My parent's died in a car accident on Christmas........................  
Heather: ::Gasp:: I'm terribly sorry!  
Terrance: Don't 's not your fault, honest.  
She looked at him with a sad face and an idea popped into her head.  
Heather: Do you want to stay with us for a little while?  
Terrance: ::Confused:: Eh?  
Heather: To come home with us. Have a drink and relax before you leave.  
Terrance: Oh, sure, Thank You.  
Heather: ::Smiling:

Just down the block, a little blue house was surrounded by a white big brown dog ran side to side by the gate as they approached towards the blue pulled out her key's and looked through them to find the one that opens the gate. Heather held up a silver key and unlocked the gate. The dog barked and ran around. As Terrance entered, the dog jumped on him and licked his cheek. Lisa giggled.  
Lisa: C'mere boy!  
He looked over his shoulder at Lisa and ran towards her, barking. Terrance wiped his face, smiling.  
Heather: That's Rover. He likes new meeting new 't be fooled though, he has senses. But to him, your a good person.  
She walks over to the foot of her door and looks through her key's again. She finds it and opens it, switching the lights on. Lisa and Rover headed inside, with Terrance following behind jumps at the feeling of small hands on his shoulders.  
Heather: Please remove your jacket so I may hang it up.  
Taken by surprise, he shrugs off his jacket so it slips down over his removes it and hangs it upon the closet door to her right.  
Heather: Go ahead, take a seat.  
He looks over at the living room and sits on the beige sofa. Terrance smooths out his black shirt and gets comfortable.  
Heather: Would you like some tea?  
She removes her thin coat and hangs it in the closet. Then she takes off her boots.  
Heather: Terrance?  
Terrance: Um, just some water please.  
Heather smooths down her pink shirt and walks to the kitchen. He looks around for the time and clearly sees the clock: 9:57PM.  
Heather: And why don't you stay for dinner?  
Terrance: Dinner?*His stomach growled* Uh...::Blush:: yes, Please. Thank You.  
She came back and sat beside him, setting down a cup of tea and his cup of water.  
Terrance: .Come to think of it...I didn't drink anything today.*He took a sip*Sorry about earlier.  
Heather: Again, I can't thank you enough.  
Terrance: Oh, don't worry. I really like the place you have homey....if such in japan. I always thought it would be more elegant and rich-like. I didn't have such a place like this in New York...mine was bum looking.  
Heather: Do you have a place to live?Here in Japan now?  
Terrance: Yes.  
Heather: That's good.*She puts the cup to her lips*  
Terrance: This morning all the way to the afternoon wasn't so great. What a scene I put on.  
Heather: Sorry to hear. Even though you did but I have no problem really.  
Lisa came running down the stairs with a small blue bear and shoved it to his face.  
Lisa: Hey Terry!What would you do if your favorite toy came to life and became your best friend?  
Terrance: Um...i know I'd have the best times in my life.::Smiling:: Honestly, I wish I could have my imagination back.  
Heather: Lisa!It's rude to be up in someones face like that!  
She giggled and ran upstairs.  
Terrance: So it's just you, her and Rover?  
Heather: Now it is. Henry won't be coming back into this house. In fact, I should report his things are here. So I'll find a new , what do you want for dinner?  
Terrance: ..................................Well, I'm sorry this is so sudden but...::Ahem:: But I have to go.  
He stands up and walks to the closet.  
Heather: But aren't you hungry?This is all of a sudden and I would like you to stay.*Her eye's held something new in them*  
Terrance: Um, I am but...*He throws on his jacket* I have important things to do.  
Heather: Don't go!I mean it's no need for you to go at this time and it's late. You should stay here for the night, I have a spare room.I can provide you with extra sheets and not, then you can sleep with me----  
Terrance: ..............uh.......what was that??  
Heather: I really like daughter feels happier around you. I would love to get to know you....please?  
Terrance: I'm sorry...but it's only temporarily.I'll be back someday. You know...to visit. Because...yeah.....uh....  
Heather looked at the ground and folded her hands together. Lisa came running down the steps and hugged him.  
Lisa: Bye Mister Terry!  
Terrance: Bye....*His left eye twitched*  
He pried her hands off, giving her a smile and turned to open the door. Without a word, he walked out and shut the door behind him. Terrance walked to the gate, opening it and closing it as he stood outside the there on he left.

Some where around One o' clock AM, he arrived at his apartment in South Town. The nights over here were scary...so halls were dark and took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the went inside and closed the door, locking it. Terrance looked for a switch to turn on the light. He looked beside the door, the closet, on any wall, he couldn't find it. So he checked by the open space that leads to the kitchen.  
There by that wall, he found one. Terrance switched it on and his room lit up. A nice right sized comfy bed with two pillows and a red blanket neatly tucked in. The window was right beside the bed. Such a small place but tidy enough. He went to the kitchen on his left and turned on the light. It looked easy to use and with dish washing soap that was brand new, and a refrigerator but no food so he noted to go shopping.

He turned off the light and headed out the kitchen to the bathroom on the right side of his apartment. Everything was brand new. And here he thought , the apartments looked shity but the fact that he sees a clean shower, a bar of soap, a newly tiled floor and walls, with a cabinet and a window proved him wrong. But some apartments must be crap. Next, he went to the closet by his apartment opened it and sees new coats wrapped in plastic for safe keeping and protection. One was black and long and the other was brown and long too.  
He took one of the hangers and hanged his jacket in the closet. Terrance took of his shoes and put them in the corner. He slumped on the bed, his body overworked and tired that he was on the verge of sleep. Terrance never really bothered to turn off the lights and soon fell asleep.


End file.
